One Fine Day
by AxCfangirl
Summary: "Will you marry me?" Kira asked in a relaxed voice. Lacus answered with no sign of surprise, "Of course I will." They shared a happy smile. Post-GSD


English is not my first language. Please bear with grammatical errors.

And for your information, my fic is based on the remastered version (but I watched the original version, too).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.**

* * *

 **One Fine Day**

* * *

After a little hovering over different kinds of cookies on the plate at the center of the garden table, Kira's hand picked up a berry cookie. The sweet and tangy flavor of the raspberry jam on the top made him smile as he chewed the cookie.

His eyes wandered to his girlfriend who had baked the cookies. For a while, he watched her talking, smiling, and giggling. He wasn't exactly listening for she was engaging in a discussion over a political matter he wasn't familiar with.

He slowly looked around the table before turning his eyes up at the blue sky above. Today's weather was set sunny and rather warm for an autumn day, allowing the residents of the colony to enjoy a holiday picnic, which they were doing in the garden of his girlfriend's official residence.

The air was peaceful and pleasant, filled with chatter and laughter, and he felt quite contented. It was the kind of time that you wished would go on forever. It was the kind of time that reminded you of the value of peace. It was the kind of time that made you cherish your life.

"Hey, Lacus," he leisurely called out.

She broke the conversation and looked at him. She looked just as pretty as usual, and his smile grew wider.

"Will you marry me?" he asked in a relaxed voice, still relishing the contentment.

A clinking sound was heard as a cup was dropped and it hit a plate underneath.

Lacus slightly tilted her head, and answered with no sign of surprise, a wide smile spreading over her face, "Of course I will, Kira."

They shared a happy smile, gazing into each other's eyes.

She went on to ask, "Have you thought about the date?"

"Actually, no. I suppose you have an idea?"

"I have always wanted an early summer wedding, when roses are in full bloom. How do you like it?"

"It sounds perfect." Imagining her in a wedding dress and surrounded by roses and liking it, he smiled at her. She returned it.

Meanwhile, one of the other two occupants of the table had been busily moving her face between the couple with her mouth agape. "You—I—we..." Cagalli stammered, without really knowing what she was trying to say.

She turned her face to her only companion besides the happy couple as if asking for a help. Athrun, who had been frozen on his seat in complete surprise, met her eyes with a helpless expression clearly telling he was in no better condition than hers. They stared at each other with perplexed faces for a while before his gaze shifted downward.

"You spilled tea." He pointed a finger at her cup which was lying on its side and making a small pool on the tablecloth.

Cagalli's eyes followed his finger. "Oh, shit."

Half standing up, she hurriedly picked up the cup. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be even a crack on it. Athrun took a wiping cloth from the tea wagon beside the table and handed it to her.

While she was trying to clean up the mess as much as possible, Kira called out to her, "Hey, do you think you can have a vacation in mid-June, Cagalli? You can take a few days completely off if you plan early, can't you?"

She stopped her hands to look up at him. "I, er, I guess?" she answered uncertainly, still in shock a little.

"It is settled then." Lacus cheerfully clasped her hands before reaching out to casually take the wiping cloth away from Cagalli's hand. Then she pushed the small button on the table to summon a maid. "We can work on detailed dates later, after you check your schedule."

Cagalli nodded. "Okay."

"It means our next step is to go to a jewelry shop and buy an engagement ring, right? And maybe wedding bands, too, and some other stuff we need at the wedding?" Kira asked his now fiancée.

Athrun raised eyebrows. "You haven't bought an engagement ring yet? You should've done it before you propose."

Kira replied carelessly, "I proposed on the spur of the moment."

"It explains why you did it in front of me and Athrun." Seated back in her chair, Cagalli made a face to her brother. "You quite surprised us."

"Hm. Sorry about that," Kira returned lightly.

"But shouldn't you be more thoughtful—even a little—about this? It's marriage, you know. Not one of your pranks or escapades. You should think before act especially when the matter is important," Athrun said in a reproaching tone.

Kira shrugged. "It's not like our lives will completely change after the proposal, or the wedding. We'll still live in this house together, and work our jobs exactly the same way as we've been doing them."

Lacus spoke, "What matters most is that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. Although getting married and having a wedding are wonderful and exciting, they are not the most important thing in our life or relationship."

The couple exchanged loving smiles.

"I think they're right. You are too stiff, Athrun. Let it go," Cagalli said teasingly, resting her chin on a hand, elbow on the table. Athrun threw a narrow-eyed look at the blonde whose eyes were now on the ginger cookie she was picking up.

Kira took over the teasing. "Yeah. If you're not satisfied with my proposal, you can have one as formal as you like when you ask Cagalli."

At the comment, the blunet and the blonde turned their cheeks pink.

Clearing his throat, Athrun pointedly fixed his eyes on his best friend, not his girlfriend who seemed to be suddenly too busy enjoying the cookie to pay attention to anything else. "That is not the point, and we are talking about _you_."

Then he heaved a sigh and sank into his chair. "Well...but if you two are fine with it, then it's all right, I suppose," he concluded, though he didn't look completely convinced.

Lacus took the blonde's hand with a smile. "Will you come with us to the stores and help us, Cagalli? I would like you to be my maid of honor."

"Sure," the blonde answered before slightly tilting her head. "That's the one who helps you with the bouquet at the ceremony, right?" Lacus nodded and Cagalli smiled back. "Okay, I'll be that. My pleasure." Next instant, though, she made a face which appeared both complaining and pleading. "But don't make me wear a dress too frilly or too tight."

Lacus let out a giggle. "I promise I will take your taste into consideration."

"And you're gonna be my chief assistant—ah...best man. I'm counting on you." Kira clapped Athrun on his back.

"Just because I'm your best man, it doesn't mean you can pass on most of the preparation tasks to me," Athrun warned.

"I'm not planning to," Kira returned innocently. "I just want you to help me. You will, right?"

Athrun just sighed, not at all relieved and already anticipating troubles. He knew Kira didn't mean to cause troubles for him. He just knew all too well that Kira would anyway. It had always been the case since their childhood. Not to mention he didn't think a man who had not thought about buying an engagement ring before proposing could manage planning and preparing for the wedding without causing a trouble.

He was glad that they were living in different countries now, far away from each other. The distance would reduce the amount of troubles he was going to get caught in. He just wished luck for his friends living in PLANT and working together with Kira and Lacus, since they were the ones who would have to get surprised or agitated, or run around or suffer headaches because of the couple's eccentric ideas most of the times.

Then, Athrun's face turned into a frown.

On second thought, perhaps he should come up with a way he could take care of some things from Orb so that a certain silver-head or a certain raven-head wouldn't blow up due to frustration and irritation. Undoubtedly, he would have to get involved sooner or later. Then, it would be certainly easier to take the matter into his own hands at an early point than to sort out the mess at the last minute, like he had regularly had to when Kira and he were children.

Kira lightly elbowed Athrun in the side. "You realize we're talking about a wedding, don't you? Don't get so serious. You look like you're thinking about the security plan for a global summit or something," he said jokingly.

"Well, sorry I don't take marriage as lightly as you do," Athrun said wryly.

Kira gave his best friend an easygoing smile. "Don't worry. Everything'll be fine in the end."

Athrun shook his head with a sigh. "You are such an optimist. I don't understand what makes you so sure."

Kira shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel it. Don't you?"

He shifted his eyes to his fiancée and his sister chatting merrily, with their conversation topic somehow jumping from the wedding to some treaty and then back to the wedding. He looked up at the clear sky again before turning back to Athrun. "On an occasion like this, I feel we can get through anything together."

The blunet didn't reply, but his face softened and his eyes turned tender as he looked at the two women, or more like at his girlfriend.

Kira smiled, and reached out his hand to pick up another cookie, one with chocolate chips this time.

The cookie was sweet. The weather was fine. The people he loved were happy.

All was well.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry this is so short and without much fluff. Honestly, I'm not really sure it's okay I call it a KL fic even, since Athrun and Cagalli take as much part.

That's probably partly because this is a by-product of "Long, Long Time," the AC proposal fic. While writing it, I wondered what the proposal would be like if it was KL, and the scene came to my mind.

I know it isn't what you expected of a proposal fic. But I think this kind of casual proposal suit Kira and Lacus: considering the proposal and wedding somewhat important but not so special.

Anyway, thank you for reading. If you have reviewed my other fics, thank you for that, too.


End file.
